plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Wall-nut
Giant Wall-nut is a plant that is only used in Wall-nut Bowling 2 and the canceled mini-game Big Time. It looks just like a Wall-nut, but is bigger and acts like a Jalapeno and Squash combined in Wall-nut Bowling 2, as it squashes all the zombies in the lane that it is planted in. Even if the player uses the Giant Wall-nut to squash five (or more) zombies, they will still not be awarded with the Roll Some Heads achievement because they have to use an ordinary Wall-nut to get the achievement. In Big Time, it has the health of a Tall-nut. Overview Giant Wall-nut absorbs 144 bites and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites before finally being eaten at 144 bites. Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot vault over him in Wall-nut Bowling 2. Strategies In Wall-nut Bowling 2, save them for huge waves of zombies, as they will defeat all zombies in their path, making them a great opponent for Buckethead Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Zombie Yetis. Also, they are great for destroying Dancing Zombies, as they can smash their Backup Dancers along with them, instead of trying to kill the Backup Dancers separately. However, the best strategy is saving as many Giant Wall-nuts as possible and throw them all out: one in every lane will easily dominate waves of zombies. Big Time In the unreleased mini-game Big Time, Giant Wall-nuts appear alongside Giant Sunflowers and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Wall-nuts are stationary and functionally identical to regular Wall-nuts but with the health of a Tall-nut. Thus, it is not recommended to use the Tall-nut, as the Giant Wall-nut has equal health, is cheaper, and no Pole Vaulting Zombies appear, rendering the Tall-nut useless in this mini-game. Gallery Big Time.png|Giant Wall-nuts in Big Time Giant W-Nut.jpg|Giant Wall-nut seed packet in the PC version Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Giant Wall-nut about to kill a Zombie and a Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Almanac In Big Time.jpg|Giant Wall-nut in the Suburban Almanac Wall-nuttut.png|Giant Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Giant Wall-nut Seed Packet2.png|Giant Wall-nut seed packet in Big Time Imitater Giant Wall-nut.png|An Imitater Giant Wall-nut Giant DS.png|DS Giant Wall-nut Super nut!!.png|Giant Wall-nut seed packet on the iPad version GiantWallNut.PNG|Giant Wall-nut seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Giant Wall-nut2.PNG|A Giant Wall-nut in-game ImitaterGiantWallnutBigTimeSeedPacket.png|Imitater Giant Wall-nut seed packet in Big Time Chrushed giant wall nut.JPG|Crushed Giant Wall-Nut in Big Time Trivia *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, Giant Wall-nut is similar to a Tall-nut because a Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot jump over it. In games outside of Wall-nut Bowling 2, however, Pole Vaulting Zombies can still jump over a Giant Wall-nut, possibly because it has the same coding as a Wall-nut outside of Wall-nut Bowling 2; this can only be achieved through hacking. However, the only other mini-game Giant Wall-nut appears in, Big Time, does not have Pole Vaulting Zombies. *Giant Wall-nut is bigger in Wall-nut Bowling 2 than in Big Time. **This may be why the Giant Wall-nut in Big Time can be vaulted over. *Through the User File Editor or any other Zen Garden editor, the Giant Wall-nut can be placed in the Zen Garden. *If the player manages to hack Wall-nut Bowling 2 to have Dr. Zomboss in it, one Giant Wall-nut can kill him instantly. This also happens with Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar. *Giant Wall-nut, Explode-o-nut, Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. *Giant Wall-nut is the only "nut" plant from Plants vs. Zombies ''to not appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is also the only "Giant" plant to make it into the final game, as Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold are featured only in the cancelled minigame Big Time See also *Wall-nut *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Tall-nut *Big Time ru:Гигантский стенорех pl:Giant Wall-nut be:Гіганцкі сценарэх Category:Defensive plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Day Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Day obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants